Chinese patent no. 031268358 titled kettle for beverage, electric water kettle and cableless electric water kettle disclosed a kind of kettles for beverage. Such kettles have inner vessel on bottom of its kettle body, a funnel is provided at top opening of its inner vessel, and the funnel contains two separate filtering layers: upper filtering layer and lower filtering layer. Such upper filtering layer is set up on a lid covering top opening of the inner vessel. On operation, the kettle is heated from its bottom side. Boiling water in the inner vessel flies out through upper and lower filtering layers from lower port of the funnel. With tealeaf or coffee powder placed between these two filtering layers, this water will become delicious tea or coffee. Its shortcoming is as follows: there is a lid on top of inner vessel covering the inner vessel only, while there is also a lid on top of kettle body. When water in the inner vessel is boiling, vapor and water generated in inner vessel flies out through top port of the funnel. This may not only go through the lid of inner vessel, but also reach onto the lid of kettle body. In case of tea or coffee, inner side of the lid of kettle body would be full with tea or coffee stain, and its surface will be very hot to make it difficult to open the lid of kettle body as well as the lid of inner vessel. In addition, it is necessary to open two lids, which brings inconvenient for the operation. Besides, when opening lid of inner vessel, the user will touch the outer surface of the lid and contaminate it. Therefore, sanitary problem may arise too.